Numbing Mist
Numbing Mist is a consumable item in Bloodborne. Description Availability *Players can find a couple when they get to the other side of Cathedral Ward; after climbing the lift from Oedon Chapel and going down the rafters to find the Beast-possessed Soul, they can progress until they find yet another lift that takes them to behind the locked gate in Cathedral Ward. There, they should find some stairs that lead up, where the item is. *2 Numbing Mists are gifted from Iosefka per NPC sent to Iosefka's Clinic, and then speaking to her again. *Some can be found outside Forsaken Cainhurst Castle, just at the end of the path (filled with Bloodlickers) that leads to the entrance of the castle itself. *Rare drop from Cain's Servants. *Bought from the Bath Messengers for 2 Insight after obtaining the Cainhurst Badge. Effect Throwing the Numbing Mist will cause it to break when hitting a surface, releasing a mist that will prevent foes from healing for about 20/30 seconds. Works also against bosses that heal. Enemies hit by Numbing Mist will emit a faint foggy aura, even when they use stealth. Usually best used against other Hunters. Notes * The throwing animation of this item is identical to the Molotov Cocktail and Pebble. As such, it has a very long range if "free-aimed". * The mist lingers for a moment, meaning that players will not need to hit the foe directly. If a foe is rushing the player, throwing the flask at the player's feet will leave the mist lingering and as the enemy approaches the player, he will be affected by it. * The Moon Presence has an ability that has a very similar effect to the Numbing Mist. * Very useful in the fight against Vicar Amelia. * Numbing mist can be used during Mergo's Wet Nurse boss fight. Throw it on her right before she channels her signature darkness veil to distinguish the real wetnurse from the clone. * Numbing Mist can be used to track down the Witches of Hemwick. Throw it on them and they can be tracked down even when they have gone invisible. * Imposter Iosefka will use Numbing Mist against the players if they choose to fight her. * Hostile Cainhurst hunters in Chalice Dungeons will sometimes use Numbing Mist against the players. Trivia * The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst will use this item against the player. He is the only NPC hunter to do so in the game. Ironically, the fight takes place in the Grand Cathedral, the same place where most players used a Numbing Mist against Vicar Amelia. * This item is the Bloodborne equivalent of Dark Souls series' Lloyd's Talismans/Undead Hunter Charm, both in use and in visual manifestation. Contrary to Dark Souls, however, it seems that this item is produced by those who are not connected to religion. Lloyd's Talismans were produced by Allfather Lloyd, a cleric, whereas Numbing Mists are produced by Cainhurst nobility, who are great enemies of the Healing Church. Category:Throwable Items